Momoko Tanaka
About Momoko Tanaka is a 1st-year witch who attends owo academy. Though biologically 16, she has looped 142 times in the universe, making her chronologically 158. Personality Previously, she was noted as the "leader" type of protagonist, determined, kind and peppy. However, many were shocked by her sudden change of personality. Backstory Momoko was born to the Tanakas on 15 Nov ???? and gained MPS (Main Protagonist Syndrome), a Hereditary disease passed down by her parents. As a child, she grew up in a noble neighbourhood with her parents and sister, which later burnt down due to protagonism. She was constantly bombarded with situations worthy of a protagonist, which annoyed her greatly and did anything to avoid them. On her 16th birthday, she had accidentally fallen for one of these ploys, where her aunt had gifted her a plush animal which turns out to be an alien-like creature named Abanijoku AKA Bani 'forces her into a contract to be a Meguca, going under the name "'Mono-Cho", a butterfly-themed Hero in the magical girl group Furūts-uponchi. In the year 2###, it would have ended in a catastrophe that ends the universe for good. She had to repeat the year 142 times in order to go stronger and end it. Over the loops, she learns and watches everything in detail, even the continuous deaths of her sister, Uriko, which she is unable to stop despite her many attempts. These constant loops make her more negative and emotionless, catching addictions by the second, a shell of her previous self. On her last loop, she had found out her boss, Abanijoku, was the big bad, and had to end him for good. After Abanijoku defeat, she separated herself from Furūtsuponchi '''and dropped her name as Mono-Cho but uses her powers and illegal gadgets for her own use. Relationships Family Nori Tanaka (Father) Momoko prefers her father over her mother, being that he's actually in her life however is either drunk or at work and ignores her deviancy, giving her money to go away. He "shows the minimum amount of love" according to Momo. Yuki Kobayashi/Tanaka (Mother) Yuki is constantly absent from Momoko's life, pretending to be "dead" but instead galavanting around and ignores her duties as a parent while living the high life in the suburbs. Kenji Kobayashi (Step-Father) Momoko doesn't know him personally, only that he's an entrepreneur in making horse goods. Uriko Tanaka † (Older Sister) Momoko was affected by Uriko's death, being the only good thing to her. She use to be annoyed by Uriko due to her similarities to their mother, being big breasted, a klutz and a scardy cat. It was obvious Uriko was the pop sensation '''PRINCESS MELON, but acts oblivious of it to play with her. Despite her attempts, Momoko was unable to save her sister, and was scarred from seeing her sister die hundreds of times before she ended Abanijoku's reign. Momoko wishes to forget Uriko and wants to move on, however, she is unable to and instead uses illegal substances to reduce the pain. Ryoto Kobayashi (StepBrother) Momoko had a fling with him once, but that was it. After their parents got married there was weird tension between them, but immediately forgotten their past relationship and acted like normal siblings. Ryoto is the only other person than the '''Furūts-uponchi '''who knows of Bani's existence and what Momoko had gone through, acting like a supportive older brother figure to her. Furūts-uponchi. Abanijoku (Bani) Momoko never trusted her, she constantly annoyed by Abanijoku's antics and weird fortune tellings. After her destruction, she was haunted by Bani's seer powers and is able to see the nearest possible future, dulling her life. Aoi Hayashi (Bodu-Tori) w.i.p Hinata Fujita w.i.p Category:Female Category:Mage